Hearts' beat warm in cold places
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Berwald is the Lord Chieftain of his people, as he returns from war he stops at one of the snowy Islands under his leadership, once there he finds the Omega of his dreams. It's love at first sight Written as a side story to 'I'm bound to you', but it can be read separately. SuFin, minor DenNor. rated M for Omegaverse.


**This kind of took a while, but here is the story of Berwald and Tino from the 'I'm bound to you' universe. You can read this without having read the other. This **_**is**_** an Omegaverse story so be prepared for that. This is just short and sweet but I think it's worth your time. I get requests for sufin and I'm happy to oblige.**

**Smut warning! Rated M for a reason!**

**Hope you enjoy : )**

'**Hearts beat warm in cold places'**

Berwald Oxenstierna is the only child and Alpha son of King Bergfinn Oxenstierna of the North. He has been known by his people as the Lord of Ice and Snow since he was just a child, as he will one day inherit all the ice and snow covered islands in the north. His father stood down from his position as Lord Chieftain to enjoy his hobbies and spend more time with his wife.

Berwald was made the Lord Chieftain and took on all of the responsibilities, which he took to well. One of the duties he took to particularly well was leading his warriors into battle; with his favourite axe, which he named simply; Snö.

With this weapon he created a name for himself as a fierce warrior, one that was revered by all the other world leaders.

Berwald's most recent campaign was against a vicious and territory-hungry tribe on the coast of the great continent. Usually he tries to avoid the continental struggles, but this tribe was the closest to his islands. He made an alliance with King Gilbert, who had been asked by a clan that was threatened to fight for them. Gilbert felt that no matter how small a tribe is, they should be entitled to govern their own in peace.

When the battle was won and the enemy defeated, Berwald and Gilbert pledged eternal friendship and parted ways.

Berwald reigned over the Snowfall Islands of the North Sea, it remains an impenetrable collection of seven landmasses that sat separate but close. Berwald's ancestors had united the islands five generations ago, and his family has ruled ever since.

Berwald was in his longboat looking out at the sea, it was calm on this oddly sunny afternoon, which he was glad for, they needed to get the wounded to the closest island as soon as possible. Berwald lived on the biggest Island, it had more trees and livestock, a trade centre, and a much larger population then the others.

The island they had set a course to was called Ande Island. It was where most of the priests and scholars were trained, as well as the healers. It was the smallest off all the islands, but its people were friendly and loyal to their chieftain. They lived in peace and prosperity, so they found no reason to distress.

"How long are we staying on Ande?" Berwald's close friend Mathias asked as they stood together on their boat.

"A few hours m'ybe." Berwald answered, "I need t' give my report t' the counsel, once the wounded are cared for 'f course."

Mathias sighed and ran his hand through his spiky hair, his horned helmet tucked under his arm. The icy breeze blew softly past them, "As soon as I get back to my mate the better. He gets worried."

Berwald quirked an eyebrow, "Is that why he hits y'u?"

"It's just his way of showing affection." Mathias replied with a wide and certain grin.

As the longboat pulled up to the island, the wood crunching against the mix of dirt and ice; Berwald looked over to see the team of healers and the governor of the island standing at the shore waiting. They had been told before the battle that the wounded would be coming here.

As Berwald walked down the wooden ramp his thick leather boots and large, muscular build made it squeak and strain. He was clad in wolf pelts; wolves were a common trade item for his people, as well as a nuisance, so nearly all dressed this their furs. Berwald wasn't one to look particularly opulent, even if he was the equivalent of a King, he thought it would be a waste. And besides, his mere presence was all the indication of his power that he needed.

The governor bowed to Berwald, he was a short, blading and chubby, but no doubt a loyal and kind man, clad in thick fur. "My Lord Chieftain, we have prepared for your arrival, all the healers have been brought and beds prepared. We also have all the things you need to resupply before your journey back to the main island."

"Thank you Erik." Berwald replied dutifully, "I trust y'u can oversee your healers and cargo storage?"

"Yes my Lord." The man said as he bowed again. "We also have food prepared for you if you like."

Berwald shook his head, his expression remained the same cold and unreadable one. He had a ritual after returning from battle. Before he did anything he would go and pay tribute to the patron God of his people; the God of thunder and storms.

Berwald walked off without another word, leaving the governor feeling a little confused.

Ande Island was particularly bustling as many people had taken time out from their daily chores to catch a glimpse of the returning Alphas, and hopefully their Lord Chieftain. As Berwald passed the buildings of wood and stone he nodded in acknowledgement of his bowing people, he blessed a few children with a prayer that they grow strong like the sea, and held a few babies for some flustered and overly grateful mothers.

He kept walking down the icy path, taking in all he could, trying to catch any problem the people might be having, but on the whole it looked perfectly fine. By the time he had seen most of the village he spotted a small church built at the end of a seldom travelled path. He decided he would pay tribute to his God here.

He always thought that the smaller and more modest churches were better than the ones that were filled with fancy goods. He particularly liked abandoned ones, and that's what he thought this one was as he pushed open the creaking wooden doors.

But it wasn't as abandoned as it looked on the outside. There were two candles flickering on either side of the idol, were two rows by three of clean and simply pews for patrons to sit on, small windows that were simply parts of the wall that were missing brick. The whole thing was made of a dark but sturdy brick, it felt like it had been there for ages but it also felt safe.

Berwald looked down the aisle and saw a lone figure kneeling at the base of the idol, a priest clad in the brown fur that was a custom of his order. Then the figure moved and he caught the priests' eyes; wonderful, violet eyes; and the sweet scent of an Omega who smelt of the springtime his people treasured.

The little Omega priest looked as stunned as Berwald did, but he moved quickly to stand and bow once he realised who Berwald was, "M-My Lord Chieftain, welcome to my humble church." The Omega greeted nervously.

"You kn'w who I am?" Berwald asked as he walked towards the little priest.

"I've seen you once before my Lord, three years ago when you last visited the Island," The priests violet eyes twinkle from the memory as though it were his proudest and most memorable moment. "One doesn't forget such a handsome face." He said bashfully as a tiny tinge of read covered his cheeks. He was silent for only a few more seconds before he burst into apologies, "I-I didn't mean any disrespect! I mean you are handsome but I shouldn't say it so brazenly, especially not to you of all people! I'm sure you hear it all the time and-"

"What's y'ur name?" Berwald asked in an amused drawl.

The shorter blond blinked before he registered the question, "Oh, Tino! My name is Tino… um, yeah."

Tino looked at just the right age to be married, Berwald wondered why such a pretty creature would take up the serving of Gods instead of getting married. There were two possibilities; Tino truly believed in this calling or he was orphaned at a young age and took this life since it was the only one he knew.

He was looking at the ground, Berwald noticed, as though he was afraid that he was unworthy to look upon all that was Berwald. But the Alpha was already looking at this Omega with loving eyes.

Although Berwald is the most desired Alpha in his land and had the most attractively masculine scent, he had never chosen a mate, and that was simply because no one caught his eye. But Tino did right away, and since he was a firm believer in love at first sight he knew he wanted him for his wife.

'It's a good thing priests' don't have to stay for life or be celibate.' Berwald thought to himself. He placed his hand gently under Tino chin, prompting him to lift it so they could look into each other's eyes. Berwald's were as deep and cold a blue as the sea that surrounds them, Tino felt as though he could get lost in those depths.

He would have stayed there forever, but before he knew it he was being hauled up but the hips as Berwald threw him over his shoulder. Tino's heart beat rapidly, he felt like his chest was about to burst, had Berwald chosen him as his mate?

The Snowfall Islands had a few traditions that would sound strange to outsiders, one of which was their method of proposal. When an Alpha wants to take an Omega as his mate he must take them to their family by way of carrying or walking, if the Alpha parents approved of his choice then he would go down on bended knee and ask the Omega directly, if the Omega agreed they would then mate and be bonded for life.

Berwald had perhaps only one thought of apprehension when he decided to take Tino, part of his mind was telling him that it was too soon, but his heart, his instincts and his gut were telling him that this was right.

"My Lord?" Tino questioned in surprise as Berwald walked him through the village.

"Called me Berw'ld, or husband."

"Um, Ber, there are people looking." Tino laughed nervously.

It seemed that the whole village was surprised, but happy, to see their favourite little priest being carried off by their beloved leader. There were old couples looking on with reminiscent smiles and approving nods, young children giggling and walking at their sides, gossiping and giddy mothers taking hushed among themselves, and a barrage of disappoint looking young Omegas.

Berwald stopped at the governor before boarding his ship, the man looked at him with a serve amount of surprise and confusion, "M-My Lord! You have chosen a mate?"

"Yes." Berwald replied simply and sternly.

The man felt overwhelmed by Berwald's candour, but there was nothing he could do. He hastily bowed again, almost at a ninety degree angle, "Then allow me to offer you a thousand blessings on behalf of Ande, and I will pray that your union is long and fruitful."

"Thank you" Berwald said neutrally, "Rule well Master Erik."

As Berwald walked up the wooden ramp he was immediately joined by Mathias, who gave out a squeal of excitement, "Oh Berwald! You chose a mate!" he stepped back enough to looked at the overturned Omega and waved, "Hi there, I'm Mathias."

Tino felt a little dizzy, but replied with a smile and a wave, "Hello, I'm Tino."

Berwald carefully pulled Tino back into a standing position, holding him so he would fall from the dizziness. "Are y'u alright?" he asked with concern.

Tino couldn't help but smile at the hardened warriors concern. He shook his head, "I'm fine." He assured softly. Berwald returned his smile, though it was smaller, it wasn't any less affectionate.

The boat ride was pretty much their first date, Tino and Berwald stood at the edge of the boat side-by side and talked. Berwald had confirmed that Tino was indeed an orphan, his parents had died during a particularly fell winter because of a fever. He was raised by the priests' and priestesses' of the island, and since he scarcely knew anything else he willingly joined them in worshipping when he was thirteen. Berwald didn't notice it, but when he was told the story he moved and wrapped his arms around Tino from behind. Tino simply leaned his head against the large Alphas chest, accepting the warmth and comfort.

Berwald had proudly showed off his axe, explaining to Tino that he forged it himself at the tender age of twelve, though he couldn't properly wield it until he was fifteen. He spoke about the battle, using only vague terms as to not scare the Omega. Tino seemed to hang on his every word, though few words there were.

When Berwald spotted the familiar port of his home, Hjärta Island. It was always busy since it was the centre of Snowfall Island's politics and trade. He pointed it out on the horizon to Tino, "Th'ts my home."

"It looks so big!" Tino exclaimed in wonder. It looked like a really big city compared to the tiny village Tino had lived in his whole life. "It's amazing!"

If Tino was impressed by the port, (which he was once they touched ground), he was blown away when he saw Chieftain Hall, the large building of stone and wood that Berwald's family had resided in for generations. It reminded him of Berwald, large and sturdy on the outside, and warm on the inside. When the large wooden doors were opened by Berwald's guards, Tino gazed upon the Silver Hall of Snow, a room with a ceiling that seemed higher than the sky and pillars carved of wood that looked like spiralling dragons. There were three large stone fireplaces at both sides of the room imperfect symmetry. It warmed the room and made a homely environment.

There was a long carpet of red with gold trim that led to two finely carved wooden seats; seats that were occupied by a middle aged couple that Tino assumed to be Berwald's parents. As they slowly approached, Berwald took Tino's hand in his without looking away from the people directly in front.

They stood silently in front of the two as the former chief and his wife took in the sight. Tino suddenly felt self-conscious. Berwald's mother had her fine golden hair in a tasteful braid that sat over her right shoulder, her dress looked like it was made of fine imported blue silk, laced with golden thread and trimmed with the same kind of gold. Berwald's father had a blond but greying beard that went all the way down past his sternum, he had the same eyes as Berwald, only they were lined with deep wrinkles.

Tino's life of voluntary simplicity kept him from clothes as fine as the former chief's wife, and he had a lot of difficulty growing facial hair like the former chief. His simple brown fur and smooth face made him feel inadequate.

"This is T'no, I want him t' be my w'fe." Berwald said in his naturally stern and frank tone.

They glanced at Berwald, then back at Tino, then back at Berwald, "Are you sure son? Are you ready to have a mate for life?" Berwald's mother asked softly.

Berwald nodded once, "I only want him." he declared simply.

"He's cute." Berwald's father said as he stroked his beard, "If Berwald wants him, I approve." He smiled at Tino with kindness. It made Tino feel comforted.

There was a pause as they waited for Berwald's mother to answer.

"I agree." She said finally, "You may proceed son." She said with a smile.

Berwald didn't waste any time, he didn't even have a ring with him, but to him that was a trifle. He turned to Tino and bent on one knee, they shared their gaze with a blossoming love and their hearts beat in anticipation.

Tino knew what was going to be asked, but it didn't make the moment any less magical to him.

"Tino, marry me?" Berwald said as though he was born to say it.

Tino smiled, he didn't know this Alpha very well, but he knew that they had an unspoken connection. It was something simple that didn't need and explanation, he didn't want one, he was simply going to embrace the love that the Thunder God have manifested for him.

"I will."

There wasn't much to a Snowfall wedding, it was simply a few vows in front of a priest, words Tino already knew well from performing a few weddings himself. They were both given simple white garments to wear with no shoes, as per tradition. It happened in the snow in front of the family shrine. The only ones in attendance were Berwald's parents and the priest.

"We stand in the snow, the source of our heritage, to bind these souls as one." The old priest declared, "May the God of Thunder bless you both for all your days, and may you be blessed with many children."

Tino blushed as Berwald looked at him as though they were already lying naked on Berwald's bed.

"Do you, the Omega Tino, agree to love and serve thy Alpha?"

"I do." Tino said softly.

"And do you, the Alpha Berwald, agree to love and honour thy Omega?"

"I do." Berwald said deeply.

"And so it is!" the priest exclaimed, "You may now solidify your bond."

At that moment, they both leant forward and pressed their foreheads together. There was no kissing in this ceremony, but being this close seemed just as intimate, even if Berwald had to bend down pretty far.

They sat down to a nice dinner for just the two of them and conversed lightly, though it seemed Tino was the one talking and Berwald was the one simply _looking _at his new wife.

Tino knew what happened on wedding nights, it was never in his people's nature to be prudish so he had heard enough stories, but it didn't make him any less nervous.

Berwald walked him to his room, it was just as grand at the rest of the place, but most importantly it was comfortable. The fire roared with warmth, the furs looked soft and clean, the bed looked soft and plush, it was definitely something Tino could get used to.

They stood at different sides of the bed, both of them sharing the comfortable gazes that Tino was soon beginning to treasure.

"Are you ready?" Berwald asked finally.

Tino nodded with a bashful smile. He didn't expect when he woke up that morning that he would be going to be as a newly married wife, with the Lord Chieftain as his husband. He never questioned the will of the Gods, and he never would, after all the sadness they had delivered him here, to be at the side of his people's leader.

They both slipped out of their white dress-like garments, but Tino couldn't look up at Berwald's naked form, it was too much, too perfect. And he was too shy, but not shy enough to back out, in fact, he climbed onto the bed and lied on his back, looking directly up at the ceiling, the bed was as soft as it looked, it felt like lying on a cloud. He felt the mattress shift under Berwald's weight as the Alpha followed him, he wasn't shy about taking in the beautiful vison in front of him, and he wasn't shy about positioning himself in the dominant position over Tino's lithe frame.

"Tino." He whispered, his voice dripping with lust.

"Berwald." Tino said in the same kind of whisper. The room filled with the scent of need and desire as Berwald brought their lips together for the first time, and with that they knew, without a doubt that they belonged together.

Soft kisses slowly became heavier with a mess of tongue and tiny bites, Tino felt overwhelmed having such a strong and muscular Alpha on top of him, kissing him, grinding against him with his prominent hardness.

"_Oh Ber_~" Tino moaned as their bodies grinded together.

"Mmm," Berwald rumbled in a deep and sultry tone, "_Tino_." He picked up the pace of his needy hip movements, making them both pant and writhe.

Tino heard a growl before Berwald hitched up his legs and lifted them to wrap around the Alpha's waist. Those deep blue eyes that Tino worshipped so much were narrowed with hunger and need, he didn't move however, until Tino realised that Berwald was waiting for his approval.

Tino whispered the soft words of a lover, "Take me, my husband~"

Berwald didn't need to wait anymore, he knew Tino wanted him, and that's all that mattered. He pushed in with a groan. He had never experienced this before, it was the single most spectacular moment of his life and he knew that he would never be able to live without making love to Tino, again and again.

Tino felt heat shoot up his spine, his breath was knocked out of him as he gasped loudly. He wished that he got a better look at Berwald before this happened so he might have mentally prepared himself, because he was sure that the manhood that penetrated him now was far too big to be where it was.

Berwald didn't move, he had to relax, he had to be considerate of his lover. Even if Omegas were built for this, it could still be uncomfortable the first time, he didn't want to hurt the one he loves. Wait, had he even told Tino that?

"Tino, I love you." He breathed heavily into Tino's ear, burying his face in the crook of his love's neck.

"Oh Ber!" Tino exclaimed, feeling flooded with so much so quickly, "I love you! I love you so much!"

Berwald pressed their lips together and moved his hips, both of them groaning into their touching lips. Then he thrust again, and again, he kept pounding as gently as he could until Tino seemed to adapt to it, then he put in a little more power.

Their bodies were moving in a strong rhythm, the sound of moaning and mewling and grunting filled the room. It was perfect.

Tino experienced his finish first, his vision blurred and his entire body relaxed once the tension spilled over. Berwald followed only a few punishing thrusts later. Tino felt himself being filled, he hoped that it would take, even if he wasn't in heat, he hoped it would make them a child.

They lied together, panting and still connected. Tino pressed tiny and adoring kisses to Berwald face, feeling thoroughly fucked and perfectly sated.

Berwald lifted his tired head and murmured softly, "Are y'u happy Tino?"

"Perfectly happy, sweet Berwald."

~A month and a half later~

"Ber-Ber!" Tino exclaimed happily as his husband returned to their room at the end of the day, "I have fantastic news!" he hugged his love closely as Berwald pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Wh't is y'ur news Tino?" Berwald asked as softly as he could.

Tino giggled and took both Berwald's hands, pressing them to his mid-section, "We're going to have a baby, my dear husband."

Berwald smiled and pressed his and Tino's foreheads together, "Thank y'u for this blessing, my dear w'fe."

**So, thoughts? Reviews are the best so if you send me one you'll have a place in my heart : ) I like fluffy sufin, and I know a lot of others do to. This was fun to write~**

**Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**


End file.
